


L'étoile de ton cœur

by SookieWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SookieWrites/pseuds/SookieWrites
Summary: Victor et Nabil sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne le savent pas... Jusqu'à ce que Tarak leur propose quelque chose.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 5





	L'étoile de ton cœur

**Author's Note:**

> joyeux noël stellar! j'espère que ça te plaira même si c'est assez court

Lorsque Victor est devenu le Maître de Galar, sa vie a énormément changé. Il a créé des relations et des liens très forts avec les champions d'arène de la région, mais également l'ancien maître Tarak. Admiré depuis plusieurs années dans toute la région, surnommé le "maître invaincu" en compagnie de son fidèle Dracaufeu, le voilà vaincu par un enfant prodigieux.

Victor a reçu un Flambino pour son anniversaire. Il a toujours vécu à Paddoxton et n'est que rarement parti en voyage, alors une aventure en tant que Dresseur lui a permis de désaltérer sa soif de voyages, faire de nouvelles découvert. Et le voici, dresseur le plus téméraire de Galar! Ah, si vous saviez tout ce qu'il a fait pour la région!

Victor a son petit groupe d'amis, constitué de Gloria, sa voisine et amie d'enfance, Travis, Rosemary et de Nabil, le petit frère de l'ancien Maître, Tarak. Tout ce petit groupe d'amis est parti en voyage, et le temps a passé, il y a eu donc beaucoup de changements. Bien sûr, Victor est devenu Maître de la Région, Travis est devenu le champion d'arène de Corrifey, Rosemary est devenue la championne de Smashings, Gloria est partie en voyage à Isolarmure et Nabil....

Nabil est un peu perdu. D'un côté, il est très heureux de voir son meilleur ami sous les projecteurs mais de l'autre, il voulait vaincre son grand-frère, pour l'impressionner et ne plus être caché dans l'ombre. Est-ce de la jalousie ou de la frustration? Il n'en sait rien mais quelque chose grandit en lui...

Un sentiment amoureux. L'amour grandissant, qu'on compare souvent à une flamme brûlante, cette guerre des sentiments et des hormones qui nous font perdre la tête, car on dit que l'amour rend aveugle. Ressentir de l'amour pour son meilleur ami d'enfance est quelque chose de très bizarre et nouveau. On peut-être maladroit et faire des bêtises, la relation peut ne pas durer longtemps.

Et pourtant, Victor ressent la même chose pour Nabil, depuis qu'il l'a rencontré au début de son voyage. Après tout, ce dresseur est si gentil... Il aime faire des blagues en temps en temps, il fonce parfois tête baissée mais son plus grand défaut est son manque de confiance en lui.

Il voulait à tout prix prouver à son grand-frère qu'il pouvait réussi. Malheureusement, il n'a pas réussi à atteindre son objectif, et devenant un peu plus déçu de lui même, son grand-frère tente de lui redonner confiance en lui de jour en jour. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier.

Nabil a décidé de parler à Tarak de son amour pour Victor, et l'ancien maître a une idée géniale. Passer une soirée dans un coin reculé de Ludester, assis sur un banc en regardant les étoiles et en mangeant de délicieuses choses.

Après un coup de fil rapide, le Maître vient chercher les enfants à Paddoxton. Ils s'ennuient en ce moment, donc cette soirée sera peut-être magique... Victor et Nabil se retrouvent sur le terrain de leur premier combat et Tarak arrive sur le dos de son Dracaufeu.

"Alors les enfants, vous êtes prêts?"

Nabil et Victor montent tous les deux sur le dos de la créature avant de s'envoler. Le ciel nocturne de Galar est splendide, on peut apercevoir au loin les lumières colorées des maisons. Dracaufeu atterrit enfin dans un endroit discret de la ville.

Cet endroit est magnifique. Il y a plusieurs bancs, une fontaine qui fonctionne à merveille malgré le froid, des arbres gigantesques et la neige qui orne le sol donne une impression de paradis. Quelques lumières déposées sur les arbres ajoutent une touche de couleur à la scène.

Le maître se cache avec son Pokémon après avoir murmuré discrètement à l'oreille de son petit frère, "fais-le". Ce à quoi Nabil prend Victor par sa main et tous les deux se posent sur un des bancs.

Nabil prend doucement la main de Victor et ce dernier rougit mais après tout, n'est-ce pas là un beau début pour une belle déclaration d'amour?

"Nabil... Est-ce que tu m'aimes?" dit Victor en se rapprochant doucement de son bien aimé. Ce à quoi Nabil s'approche doucement de ses lèvres.

Victor accepte le baiser! Quel moment romantique La chaleur des lèvres est si douce, les cœurs se réchauffent!

"Je t'aime Nabil, je suis toujours là pour toi"

Toujours caché derrière l'arbre, Tarak murmure en rigolant "C'est bien ça".

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @stevenstonies


End file.
